Under The Mistletoe: A Very Special Christmas
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU once again. Brock is going to be a father, with Lucy being due soon. However, when a get-together at the Pewter Gym goes awry, what happens to our young lovebirds? Rated T just to be safe!


**Author's Note: What's up readers? It's that time of year again. The Pewter Gym is hosting a Christmas party! Trainers, coordinators, champions all under one roof. It's bound to get busy, especially with lovebirds leading the way. With the exceptions of my OCs, I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago. Let the romance begin! Er, I mean the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pre-party<strong>

(Pewter City. Brock's P.O.V.)

"Hey Kai, Nya. Glad you could come." I addressed two of Blaine's grandkids. Kai was in black pants & a green polo shirt with a black blazer and a red tie. His auburn hair was spiked, as it has been.

Nya, my has she grown.

"Nya, you look beautiful. Brock & I need all the help we could get," were the words of my wife Lucy.

Nya was wearing a stunning red dress with a white cardigan and a golden bracelet. Nya also had her mixture, because she & Kai love spicy food.

"Boulder Badge to Brock. I hope we're not late." I turned my attention to Cole & Brad Hence.

"No, this is set up. Brad, get a girl yet?" Brad was 12 & happened to be a gym trainer.

"Come on, Harrison, don't embarrass him. His crush's parents are strict." I couldn't argue with Cole on that. Brad & Salvadore are in the same class.

"My siblings are here, or at least, in the kitchen. Oh, guys, you remember Lucy, don't you?" I couldn't help but show off my wife.

"Hey, Brock, look who I managed to bring!" that was the eccentric voice of Jason Walker, alongside Lt. Surge's youngest son Gene who had a girl with him. With them was their friend Zane & his girlfriend "Pixal," which is her nickname. What surprised me was the odd man out.

"Hey, I said to wait up!" a girl came in.

"Ooh, Lloyd's got a girlfriend!"

"She's got a name, Hence. Isn't that right, Skylar?" Lloyd Wataru, Lance's younger brother.

Jason preferred to be called Jay & he's one of the top gym trainers in Johto for Dorian's gym. Gene's a strategic battler & also a trainer for the Violet Gym with Jay.

While the others dispersed & helped Lucy & my siblings with the decorations, Zane approached me.

"Brock, you wish to know her real name? It's Colleen. I haven't felt this good. You know my father lost his final battle, right?" Zane & Kai were like brothers. I nodded.

"So, where do we hang the mistletoe, Brocky?" I knew that voice.

"Yolanda, what are you doing?" my younger sister, aka mini-mom.

"Helping Lucy cook," was the innocent reply. Yolanda was an interim gym leader & I assigned her the task of keeping the younger ones out of the kitchen.

"No, don't! Brock!" That next scream was enough for me to run to the kitchen. The scene wasn't pretty.

"Alright, alright. Forrest, that's it, you & Yolanda are on babysitting duty. Meanwhile, Timmy, let's get you cleaned up." I picked up my brother & Kai wasn't fazed.

* * *

><p>(Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

I had to admit, Kai was fast & good with kids. He helped keep some of Brock's siblings occupied. I couldn't let out Seviper; too risky. Thankfully, Kai had his Quilava & Nya her Flareon.

"Queen Lucy?" I saw my youngest in-laws. Billy had a plush Seviper from Barbara & I gave Tilly a plus Milotic.

"What's wrong? Did Timmy wake you?" I soothed.

"Kai!" they shrieked. Kai was making something from a scratch pad. "Hey, kiddos," calmly adjusting the heat. Kai wasn't the only one fond of spicy Tamato Berry snacks. Zane was also aiding with dessert.

"Lava, quil!" My Cyndaquil was also in attendance, as were Zane's Glaceon, Gene's Jolteon, & Lola's Vaporeon.

"Can you guys handle the punch bowls?" They high-fived each other.

I decided that the kids needed some air, away from the gym's craziness. I let them put their coats on & left a note with Brock. I called her & she of course said yes.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. Looks like you have the gifts. Luce, what happened?" I whispered into Barbara's ear.<p>

"Can Sevipew use Fwamefrower?" Billy wanted to know. I still go to work. I said, "Let me see," going off to our training spot.

"Seviper, Milotic," I shouted. My loyal 2. Billy & Tilly were young, but imaginative. Billy pointed to the referee box.

"Layla?" My assistant & one of my best friends. Of course, it wasn't a real battle.

Salvadore tagged along, and just showed up. "Hi sis. Sorry, I can't stand Yolanda & Forrest when they argue. I'm usually the peacemaker. Plus, I snuck Brock's Blissey."

I was surprised, but Brock's younger siblings were put at ease.

"Take it away, Sal."

He turned a slight crimson. "This battle between my twin siblings Tilly & Billy is about to begin. Ready? Go!"

"Sevipew, Fwamefrower!"

"Miwotic, use Iwon Tail to get into the watew!" I couldn't help but notice that Tommy had a camera.

"Sevipew, Poison Tail!" Seviper & Milotic would square off regularly, but I seldom used Poison Tail on Milotic.

"Miwotic, Facade!" the final defense. A blinding collision that Salvadore was unfazed by, but he sent out his own Pokémon to catch his siblings.

"Pupitar, Aerodactyl, help me out!" I didn't know he had an Aerodactyl.

Milotic & Seviper were still standing, but equally in bad shape. "Softboiled," was Sal's next command. I decided that I'd let my younger in-laws stay with me.

* * *

><p>My phone rang.<p>

"Hi. Yeah, everyone's here. Oh, honey, they needed fresh air. Brock, believe me. Oh, alright. Give me a second," I placed him on speaker on the video phone.

"Bwock! We battled!" Salvadore was congratulating his Pupitar & I felt a cramp. Luckily, I had my friends & my Frontier family, too.

"Lucy, a-are we going to be, well, aunts & uncles?" Salvadore asked.

"Don't deny it, Queen Lucy," were the nonchalant, yet somehow cocky words of Anabel.

"How come you awen't wif Bwock? Don't you wove him?" I couldn't bring myself to turn down the twins.

"Of course. I love you all. Besides, Brock's trying to get his friends together."

"You battled like you practiced. Nice work." It wasn't an _all-girls _party. Noland came, Brawly & Greta came, Tucker & Brandon went to help Brock. Of course Anabel wasn't too far by, plenty of Pokémon that were friendly enough for my in-laws.

"See, Brock, they're okay."

"Where's Salvadore? He has some explaining to do about the Old Amber fossil."

Salvadore sighed.

"Brock, you know as well as I do that the Pewter Museum is vulnerable & Salvadore is still a beginner. Do you want me to send Blissey back?"

Brock checked his belt. Salvadore asked to have a one-on-one talk. I watched.

"Brock, come on. You know that ever since Dad passed we've stepped up. You had the gym passed to you & then to Forrest. Come on, Brock. I'm working the museum & as a ref. Besides, it was a Team Chaos attack anyway."

I sighed; Team Chaos had origins in the Seafoam Islands. Spenser was also here. Salvadore hung up, sending Blissey back.

"Aerodactyl, Pupitar, return." Salvadore wasn't too happy. I could only wonder how Brock would do with hormone-crazed teenagers.

"Lucy, how far are you?" I was far enough from Salvadore to answer Spenser's question.

"I'm not due until February. Why?"

Noland, aside Spenser & Brandon, was one of the few who could actually say he was experienced.

"Looks like Azami's getting her wish." I rubbed my side some more, expecting twins was a surprise, for me, anyway.

* * *

><p>(Back in Pewter, "Under the Mistletoe" is being played instrumentally in the background, normal P.O.V.)<p>

A female with cobalt blue hair is hearing the song & asks the DJ to play a slow song.

Of course, he agrees. "Alright, this is going to be for all the couples & couples to be. Under the Mistletoe remix will take place right after this," speaking into the mic & sipping some non-alcoholic punch.

"So Troublesome, going to dance?" a plum-haired teen offers his hand to the aforementioned female.

"My name is Dawn & y-yes," finding herself in the hands of her boyfriend, Paul Shinji.

Meanwhile, a brunette coordinator is digging in on food at a table with her friends.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ash?"

"No, April, I haven't. Not since we got in," says a boy with grassy hair, which he flicks.

Another brunette says, "He came with us."

"So Leafy, can I take this dance?"

Leaf isn't paying attention, as Ash's partner has frantically scurried to the table, holding a note.

Leaf says, "Pikachu? Oh, this is from Ash."

"Well, unfold it, Leaf! Arceus knows that you're one of few people that can read Ash's handwriting."

"Settle down, Misty. So, March, care to dance?" the grass-haired coordinator extends his hand.

"I'm eating, Hay-for-brains. Spill it Leaf!"

Leaf is still unfolding it.

"Eh, Drew, up for a showdown?"

* * *

><p>(Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

I turned at the source of the voice. Cole Hence, a dancer. I agreed, when it was time for the next couples dance.

"Misty, I _didn't _want to come. I'll do my best not to trip, but if my face is redder than a Tamato Berry, then that means my secret's out. I'll see you when I get here. Ash," Leaf read.

"Pikapi, pika, pikachupi. Pipika, cha!" Pikachu spoke in Pika-speak. However, the only one of us who seemed to understand was Misty.

"Espeon, en garde!" Leaf spoke.

Espeon spoke to Pikachu & then to Leaf.

"Ash is embarrassed by his love for Misty, how sweet! Come on Oak, let's dance!" Leaf translates after Espeon hits a ball on Gary's belt, awakening his Umbreon.

"Bre? Umbre. Umbreon." Umbreon seemed to understand more than the trainers.

"Might as well dance, Misty."

It was Ash, but he looked sick. Something wasn't right. Ash usually had a small kit that had a small cross on it on his person.

As we danced, Brock lowered a ball with mistletoe.

"Balance Badge to Drew, is anyone a paramedic or in training?"

I looked & saw Ash on the floor & Misty trying to do CPR.

Kai & Janine stopped & Janine had the kit in Ash's backpack. Kai was one of the fastest runners, but he surprised a lot of us with his strength.

* * *

><p>(Pewter City's hospital; hours later. Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"Brock, what's wrong with him? I thought he loved me." I felt bad, Ash wasn't dancing or eating.

"He'll be fine. Kai's with him. I called his mom & she should be here any minute."

I looked up to see Janine, who took a needle & injected Ash.

"Before you accuse me of poisoning your boyfriend, might want to read this little note that's in his kit," &she handed me the kit.

I looked at Brock & Mrs. Ketchum came into the waiting area.

"Ash didn't tell you, did he? Oh, my poor son!"

"Delia, he's a Ketchum, calm down. He'll be alright." It was Carter, who we met last Christmas.

Kai came out & hugged Janine. "You're lucky Janine's a Poison-specialist. The doctor said that Ash is in stable condition. Why don't we explain & Brock, you should go next door."

Brock was confused. "Lucy's here. Your mom is with the kids." I knew that that was Anabel.

Brock & I walked back to the respective rooms.

* * *

><p>(Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

"I'm going to be fine, just a little light-headed. Come on, Noland, I_ just_ want to go home."

Noland drove me to the hospital.

"Not until your mom sees you. For Mew's sake, Lucy, what's wrong?"

"My husband is missing & the twins might make their appearance earlier than what we planned."

"Honey, what's going on?" Mom was my doctor & my husband was behind her.

Brock said, "Noland?"

"I drove her here. Why are you here?"

I was about to explain but mom had different plans. Brock came to my bedside & took one hand, Noland took the other.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in Ash's room; Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"Oh, Ash, I didn't know. Leaf's Espeon & Gary's Umbreon translated what Pikachu said, but it didn't make sense."

I was at my boyfriend's bedside.

"Mist, it's my fault. I should've," but was cut off by a slow version of Jingle Bells, which meant the one thing.

"Brock's a dad," Janine stated.

"Thanks for shooting my thigh with the Epipen, Janine. Curiosity question, how'd _you _know?"

"I read the kit. I'll go & let you two have some alone time."

Janine left to be with Kai.

"Well, Ash, now I know something about you that I'll make sure to be aware of," I said as I got closer to his face.

As if he knew what I was going to say, he just said, "Don't let me near mistletoe, no matter how romantic it is. All I wanted for Christmas, and I got it. Christmas, with my girlfriend. Pikachu, the box next to your ball," sending his partner to his bag. Ash caught the box.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me & become Misty Ketchum?"

I looked at the ring & said, "How's this for an answer, Mister Pokémon Master?"

"Ash, oh. Let's let them be alone, Carter."

* * *

><p><strong>Paul: A Christmas party hosted by Brock.<strong>

**Dawn: It wasn't that bad, was it Paul?**

**Paul: You tell me, Troublesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>May (screams excitedly)<strong>

**Drew (covers his ears)**

**May: Brock's a dad!**

**Drew: Yes, February, we know.**

**May: Grasshead!**

**Drew: Airhead.**

**May: Drew!**

**Drew: May!**

**May: Dr-**

* * *

><p><strong>Gary: Awesome, in a one-shot, finally!<strong>

**Leaf: Like **_**you **_**need an ego boost, Oak.**

**Gary: Aw, you can't resist my boyish charm & good looks, Leafy.**

**Leaf: Can it Oak & don't ruin the moment.**

**Gary: What mo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: I propose on Christmas Eve?<strong>

**Misty: I think it's sweet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, a little LuckShipping, Ikari, Contest, LeafGreen, &amp; of course, PokéShipping! I know it's not Christmas yet, but it's boosted up my holiday spirit. Questions for my dear readers.<strong>

**1. Did/do you like the idea of Kai (Ninjago) being paired with Janine romantically?**

**2. Do you want (to those of you reading) Cole's story to stay up?**

**3. Liked? Loved? Disliked? Hated? Leave a review below, vote in the polls & expect more one-shots to get my rhythm back.**


End file.
